


Forward

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Left</i>, many years after the fact.  The end won't make sense if you don't read that one first!  Post NFA/Chosen, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn’s tongue was lazily tracing the scars on his belly. Wesley had so many there now she could be there for days. Not that he’d complain if she were. Her hand finally drifted down to his cock, which had been hard and ready for her not long after she’d begun undressing him. His hips lifted to meet her grasp as she slowly started pumping.

“Dawn, please.” He groaned.

She laughed. The bubbly sound made him think of sunshine and cherry lip gloss and pink icing. All things bright and beautiful and young and sweet. She was still giggling when her lips brushed the tip of his cock.

“Fuck!”

“God, you’re impatient.” Dawn scolded playfully before taking him into her mouth.

Wesley watched her through half-lidded eyes. Her lips were full and her eyes glinted with mischief. He could feel her soft, firm breasts brushing against the inside of his thighs as she moved. A vision of how she’d looked earlier that evening popped into his head. Her hair in loose waves partially obscuring her face, mouth open in ecstasy, breasts bouncing as she rode him. She squeezed him mercilessly as she came, calling his name.

That image brought him to the edge and the sucking pull of Dawn’s mouth sent him over. She gave his softening cock a kiss and looked up at him. She ran her tongue along her lips and Wesley felt his cock twitch. Despite her considerable talents, Wesley knew it was going to be awhile before he was ready for another go.

She crawled up his body and straddled him.

“I think you liked that.” She smiled.

“Yes, I did.” Wesley agreed.

Dawn kissed him. “You make the sexiest noises when you come.”

“Do I?”

Dawn nodded. 

Wesley’s hand drifted down her back. “So you liked it too?”

Dawn kissed along his jawline. “Mmm-hmm.”

“Are you wet?” Wesley asked as his hand moved along her backside and between her legs.

She uttered a small moan as one finger slipped inside her cunt.

“Yes. You are wet. Good girl.” Wesley cooed.

Dawn moved against his hand. She spread her legs wider as he added another finger and then another. Wesley kept his hand still and let Dawn fuck herself frantically until she cried out and shuddered against him.

Wesley removed his hand. He lifted it to her mouth and brushed his wet fingers against her lips.

“You’re also a very naughty girl. You’ve gotten my hand all sticky.”

Dawn darted out her tongue for a taste. She grinned.

“At least it isn’t licorice.”


End file.
